Traditional audio systems provide flawed audio through inefficient techniques. For example, many traditional speakers contain only two or three components (e.g., a subwoofer, a mid-range and a tweeter), and each of the components is intended to cover a broad range of frequencies. However, due to the physical limitations of these components, it is incredibly difficult and expensive to produce components that accurately generate sound over such a broad range of frequencies. Moreover, such components typically operate in an inefficient manner that requires relatively large amounts of power. These same limiting principles can also affect the performance of traditional microphones. Accordingly, improved audio systems are needed that can accurately generate and/or detect sounds in an efficient manner.